1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, more particularly to an electrical card connector with improved card restriction structure for restricting and guiding insertion of corresponding cards with different width.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, memory cards are widely used in electronic devices. Electrical card connectors are usually mounted on a PCB of the electronic devices to establish data transmission between the memory cards and the electronic devices. Chinese Patent Issued Number 2757370Y discloses an electrical card connector for insertion of a first card and a second card which is wider than the first card. The electrical card connector includes an insulative housing with a card receiving space, a guiding body located on two opposite sides of the receiving space, and a spring secured on the insulative housing for abutting against the guiding body rotating in a vertical direction. The card receiving space includes a first receiving space for receiving the first card and a second receiving space for receiving the second card. The guiding body defines a first front guiding surface for guiding the cards in the vertical direction, a second inclined guiding surface and a third inclined guiding surface extending from the first guiding surface upwardly. Both of the second guiding surface and the third guiding surface are offset behind the first guiding surface. The cards need to be guided by the second guiding surface and the third guiding surface after the first guiding surface. The second guiding surface is located at an inner side of the third surface. If the first card is inserted shiftly, the first card would be inserted into the second receiving space but not the first receiving space and guided by the third guiding surface after the first guiding surface. As a results, signal transmission is terribly affected between the first card and the electrical card connector.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector with improved card restriction structure is needed to solve the problem above.